


from stardust, to us

by nyxxstay



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Stargazing, Stars, They're gay your honor, author is projecting oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29484192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyxxstay/pseuds/nyxxstay
Summary: “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jisung smiled, and Minho found himself looking back down at the boy beside him, admiring the way the stars reflected in his dark eyes, the way their light cast Jisung’s face in a heavenly glow, and his pretty lips turned up into a content smile.Minho hummed a yes, though he wasn’t sure if he was referring more to the view of the sky, or of the boy next to him.OrJisung and Minho decide to stargaze together, and the experience brings their long-building feelings to the surface.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 11
Kudos: 49
Collections: Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers





	from stardust, to us

“Come on~” Jisung whined. “It’s so clear out. Let’s go outside and look at the stars!” 

Minho sighed to feign annoyance, but smiled at the younger’s antics, allowing himself to be dragged by the wrist up the stairs of the apartment building, up to the rooftop terrace that no one bothered to ever frequent.

The air was comfortably cool, caressing Minho’s skin with a gentle touch, the breeze tousling his silver hair as the door shut behind them. It may have been dark, but Minho swore Jisung’s smile was as bright as the sun, the boy’s warm fingers around his wrist sending shocks up his spine, making him unable to focus on anything but the feeling of Jisung’s skin on his.

“You… you planned this didn’t you?” Minho asked, almost laughing as his eyes met the blankets and pillows already laid out on the ground, comfortable and inviting.

Jisung giggled, tucking a lock of his orangey-blonde hair behind his ear and he continued to guide them to the arrangement. “Maybe.”

“You sneaky fucker,” Minho laughed, taking a seat on the blanket beside Jisung. Jisung only smiled, pulling a blanket over the two of them and looking up at the sky.

Minho followed suit, gazing up at the constellations sparkling over them. It was breathtaking, the deep, dark blue sky glittering with thousands of spots of light, the milky way stretching out across their view like vapor trailing in the sky. Minho leaned back to rest on his hands, and became suddenly aware of Jisung doing the same, the younger’s hand brushing his on the blanket. Minho wished he’d move closer.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jisung smiled, and Minho found himself looking back down at the boy beside him, admiring the way the stars reflected in his dark eyes, the way their light cast Jisung’s face in a heavenly glow, and his pretty lips turned up into a content smile.

Minho hummed a yes, thought he wasn’t sure if he was referring more to the view of the sky, or of the boy next to him.

Jisung pointed up at a group of stars. “That’s Orion’s Belt,” he commented, “Which connects to Orion. You can see his bow in those stars right there.” Minho nodded, gazing up at the constellations above them. “And that slightly red star, right there, that’s actually Mars.”

Minho smiled, listening and watching as Jisung pointed out all the stars and constellations he knew, retelling their folklore and stories as these grand tales. It was cute, and eventually Minho found himself just admiring the younger once more, watching him as he passionately explained what he knew about the stars in their universe. So cute.

Jisung eventually ran out of factoids, sighing in content before finally noticing the older’s amused stare. “What?” he giggled. “Is there something on my face?”

Minho shook his head with a smile. “Nothing,” he responded, “I just like watching you talk about things you enjoy.”

Minho didn’t miss the blush rise up to Jisung’s cheeks, causing him to look away to hide. Minho’s smile grew wider, before finally looking back up at the stars. “It’s so strange,” he said. “Here, we feel like we’re big and powerful, like he have control of our destinies, and we can do anything. But when you look up, you realize that we’re just… so small. We’re ants, on a rock floating in space, and someday this rock will cease to exist, and we’ll be nothing.”

Jisung chuckled. “You’re getting existential.”

“Hm, maybe,” Minho smiled.

“I think it’s incredible,” Jisung added. “Yeah, we’re so small, but think of everything that had to happen for us to get here. Billions of years ago, we were nothing but stardust, and that stardust combined to make rocks, which formed planets and other stars, and earth just happened to be in the perfect position for life to form. And now we’re here, humans on this tiny planet, learning, speaking, singing, traveling to the deepest parts of our planet and beyond into space. We could’ve ended up anywhere, and yet, here we are, you and me, sitting on this roof, together. We’ll live our lives, and someday we’ll die, and eventually we’ll become stardust once more, and the process will start all over again.”

Minho gazed at the boy beside him with fond eyes. “I guess we were really lucky then, huh?”

Jisung smiled, leaning over to rest his head on Minho’s shoulder, and Minho felt like his heart skipped beats, having the boy so close to him, resting against him, under the starry night sky. “Yeah,” Jisung agreed. “So lucky.”

Lucky. Minho really thought himself to be the luckiest man on earth, the only man to be so close to Jisung, to see him like this, so calm, comfortable, and honest. Jisung came into Minho’s life like a tidal wave, crashing into everything he knew, uprooting it and making him reevaluate all that he held dear. There had been a time when Minho had thought he was perfectly happy to be alone, to spend the rest of his life worrying about no one but himself, but now, Minho knew he would never be able to continue without Jisung by his side, without his gummy, heart shaped smile, his round cheeks, his delightful laugh, his beautiful eyes. Jisung’s presence was like a weighted blanket, so calming and comforting, and Minho felt like he could just curl up in Jisung’s arms forever, the world passing them by blissfully as he did nothing but listen to the younger’s melodic heartbeat. Minho was so lucky to have Jisung.

They sat there for a while, Jisung resting against Minho’s shoulder, the two basking in the bliss of their little universe. Nothing could touch them there, they only had to worry about each other, about the warmth pressed against them, about their hearts beating in their chests, so loud they thought the other might hear it. It was little moments like this that made every stressful moment of their lives worth it.

Jisung turned, propping his chin on Minho shoulder as the older turned to look back, their faces mere centimeters apart. “Close your eyes,” Jisung commanded with a small smile.

“Why?” Minho raised an eyebrow in question.

“Just do it.”

“What if I don’t want to?”

“Minho~”

Minho laughed. “Okay, okay, I’ll close my eyes.” He tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Jisung began to speak.

“Take and moment and listen,” Jisung said. “Listen to everything around you, every small noise that you don’t normally pay attention to, take it in.”

Minho heard the distant ruffling of leaves in the breeze, faint chirps of crickets and night owls. Below them at the street, he could hear cars, driving on their way to and from their destinations, and people talking, chatting, enjoying the presence of one another. Minho could hear Jisung’s breathing, his breaths small and rhythmic, in and out as he sat beside the older.

And beyond it, silence, the quietness of the universe, the nothingness above them soaking up the world’s noise and scattering it to the cosmos. Quiet and barren, but it wasn’t oppressive or scary, it was calm. It was peaceful.

“What do you feel? Can you feel the breeze on your skin, or the coolness of the cement beneath us?”

Minho did feel that, but he felt more; he felt Jisung’s body heat beside him, warm and buzzing with an energy that made Minho shiver, as though his soul were reacting to the presence, drinking it in and wanting more, like his own special drug.

“Just feel it, take a while to just listen and enjoy this moment. Take everything in, commit it to memory, engrain it in your soul that you were here, that you got to witness this moment.”

And Minho did, his eyes closed as he absorbed everything, every feeling and sound around him, the way his heart beat nervously in his chest, and the feeling of having Jisung beside him. Everything felt perfect, so beautiful and pristine, and Minho doubted anything could change it. If Minho could’ve captured that moment, keeping it in a locket or a bottle, he’d keep it close to his heart every day, always remembering how it felt to sit on that rooftop, admiring the stars of the universe, beside the boy that meant more than the world to him.

“Can I kiss you?”

The question was soft, the whispered breath brushing the skin of his face, and Minho felt like everything froze, his heart stuttering in his chest and breath quickening in nervousness.

“Yes,” he whispered in response.

The seconds waiting were agonizing, and for the tiniest moment, Minho was afraid that it had just been a joke, that Jisung was just messing with him. But then he felt soft fingertips on his skin, gently tilting his face and holding the side of his neck, before he felt breath brush across his face, and then soft lips press against his, tentative, careful, barely there, as though Jisung were afraid Minho would pull away.

Minho brought his hand up to hold Jisung’s against his face, pressing forward into Jisung’s kiss with the smallest sense of desperation gripping his heart. He wanted this, had wanted it for so long that it hurt, but here they were, tasting each other under the watchful gaze of a million stars, and it was perfection.

Minho felt Jisung smile into the kiss before biting Minho’s lower lip, causing him to gasp before allowing Jisung to deepen it, his hands trailing down to Jisung’s waist and pulling him closer and into his lap. Jisung hummed in content, hands holding Minho’s face so gently, but with enough force that Minho could feel the undertones of desperation, of desire and want. It took Minho’s breath away, made his heart swell in his chest to an astronomical size. He thought he could explode.

Jisung eventually pulled back, breaking for air as Minho’s eyes finally opened once more, but the sight did nothing to help his breathing. There sat Jisung, in his lap, his beautiful face a mere inch from his as his eyes shined with such fondness and care, so much compassion and love, Minho couldn’t help but smile. The stars cast the most beautiful shadows on Jisung’s features, taking Minho’s breath away all over again as they just gazed at each other, finger’s still trailing on each other’s skin as though they were trying to memorize the feeling. It was the most picturesque moment, as though from a movie.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a very long time,” Jisung whispered with a smile, causing Minho to giggle lightly.

“Me too.”

Jisung pressed another kiss to Minho’s lips. “I love you,” he admitted, “a lot. More than anything.”

Minho pushed a piece of Jisung’s hair behind his ear, smiling fondly. “I love you too, a lot.”

Jisung giggled, stealing another kiss as Minho leaned back, laying down against the pillows, pulling Jisung to lay down next to him. Jisung continued pressing kisses to Minho’s lips, his nose, his cheeks and jaw, before eventually settling against the older’s chest, fingers lacing with his.

The odds of the stars aligning so perfectly, enough to bring them together, was so astronomical that it could make anyone feel small. But yet, it had happened, from stardust, to them. They were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
